watchdogspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Keener
"I'm telling you. Their model doesn't work anymore. If we're smart, we cut it off before it drags us down. Before it kills us."'' "You're talking treason." "I'm talking common sense! The JTF is trying to save a New York that doesn't even exist anymore. It's all about survival now. Survival and power. But we can just survive if we stick together. So, I'm not done. Are you?" - Aaron Keener and Tobias "Scarecrow" Church Aaron Keener is a former agent of the Strategic Homeland Division, sent with the first wave to assist the JTF in New York after the Collapse. A series of events in New York caused Keener to go Rogue, thereby persuading all first wave agents into joining him or being executed. Biography Earlier life Youth Keener had a priviledged upbringing, born from a relatively rich family, thus never had to really get his hands dirty. Which doesn't mean he didn't do so when needed. It was stated by Keener that he left his parents at a relatively young age at will, "not seeing them as profitable role models". Not much details are brought up on his childhood and youth beyond these informations. Joining the USRM At the age of 23, Keener went to a North Carolina USRM academy, and graduated to join the military. He served two tours, at Camp Limounier and Djabuti, which highlighted not only his skill in the battlegrounds, but his tactical prowess - and his care for his companions' lives over his own. Some of his earlier friends from these jobs referred to him as "not the best soldier, but the perfect sargeant" and "the ultimate patriot". At the age of 27, four years later, he left the military and was recommended as a potentitally prototypical candidate to join the Strategic Homeland Division. Recruitment, evaluation, and training Seeked by senior agents, Keener was brought to an SHD recruitment academy, the Citadel, and briefed on the organization's existance and purpose. He passed an intensive 4-year training and was set loose by the agency, ordered to follow with a normal civillian life, staying away from military and security services, without bringing up any attention - until activated by the seniors. Pseudo-civillian life Following his superior's orders, Keener settled as a futures trader and entrepeneur in the Wall Street. He happened to meet Nora Malcolm at some point, and started a romantic relationship, moving to New York to later marry her. However, 3 years later, the couple suffered a divorce, stated by Nora that Keener has "too much work to keep up with" and his ruthless efforts made him a nice person, but at the same time, someone unrelatable romantically. Although shaked by this occurance, he kept at the Wall Street for the years to come, but never was able to start a business of his own. Post-Collapse The Green Poison outbreak As a resident of New York, Keener was among the first to witness the chaos provoked by the epidemy, although was not yet activated, rendering him unable to provide assistance in the field. Powerless at the time, Keener decided to seek relief in asking re-marriage to his beloved Nora Malcolm. He came to learn that she actually was contaminated by the Green Poison, and desperately runs to a nearby street-free care center, later accompaining her in the transference to the Quarantine. Sadly, without a cure and with the recently-formed Joint Task Force short on supplies, Nora was among the thousands of people who succumbed to the disease. This took a heavy toll on Keener, but he decided to say on the Quarantine, even before the closing order and his eventual SHD activation, to help where he could, even if not in the field. Assisting the JTF Staying in the Quarantine after his wife's death to assist the JTF, he eventually related to commander Charles Bliss, likely for their common past service for the military, although Bliss served for much longer time and was promoted to much higher ranks before retiring the military and founding his own private contract organization, the Last Man Battallion, who eventually came to assist the JTF as well. Keener later also welcomed a group of other first wave SHD agents to the Quarantine. The group included Tobias Church, Anna Warlun, and Edward Miller, all being led by senior agent and commander Tom Bannacheck. However, just upon the arrival, Bannacheck was killed in the field after being assaulted by a group of Rykers, along with three other agents. The group, without any official superior to take over leadership by protocol, happened to ellect Keener as their temporary commander. Escape from the Dark Zone Three weeks later, the Quarantine was totally overwhelmed as the factions converged on it for the equipment left behind by the JTF. The JTF, the LMB, and the Divison decided that it was best to evacuate the civillians to the streets, that although not totally safe, were less hostile than before. Just as Keener is about to lead a group of about twenty civillians out, he is forced to diverge from the main gate, taking the civillians to a nearby apartment building. He requests immediate extraction, but the JTF refuses not to risk the hundreds of people outside, and thus ordered Keener to await for the zone to be cleaner. As a result, in midset of the chaos, a grenade was thrown by the Rykers into the apartment, leading everyone but Keener to die in the explosion. Keener, extremely wounded, was later found by felow agents that returned to take him out of the Quarantine, and was taken to safety and eventually recovered from his hurts. Gone Rogue Angered by the JTF's attitude, Keener waged war on the task force by going Rogue and turning all first-wave agents Rogue as well. Those who would not accept his offering, would be executed to cover evidence leaks. Assisting the Last Man Battallion Pursuit for the Green Poison Alliance with the Black Tusk The Washington siege Battle for Auroa Death Legacy Database Gameplay Personality Keener is often described by everyone he knows, mainly, as "charismatic and ruthless" - all the more ruthless after the loss of his ex-wife. It is also mentioned by her that Keener's ruthlessness often drives him paranoid. His charisma is given for his care about his teammates and all the people that counts on him, and he uses such charisma and personable aura to manipulate others, if needed. At dawn of his enlisting, this core trait is what in the first place called attention on him for the Division. Now, it has become his most reckless skill. In fact, hundreds of agents have only gone Rogue based on Keener's influence. Trivia Gallery References